c i c a t r i c e
by Persefone Black
Summary: Cicatrizes são lembranças visíveis na pele.


.

* * *

><p><strong>c i c a t r i c e<strong>

_.cicatrizes são lembranças visíveis na pele._

* * *

><p>Cicatriz, do latim <em>cicatrice<em>, marca na pele. Vestígios de fatos passados, resultado de lesões. Para ela, cicatrizes eram sinônimos de lembranças.

Além de várias marcas, a guerra deixou insônia como seqüela. Havia dias em que ela simplesmente não conseguia dormir, havia imagens, e sons, e cheiros. Exatos sete anos antes havia sussurros de _está tudo bem, meu amor, eu vou preparar um chá para nós_, uma figura muito alta, com cabelos cor de céu quando anuncia chuva, e braços protetores ao seu redor. Ela costumava afundar o nariz entre os cabelos perto de sua nuca e respirar em seu cheiro de terra e dias ensolarados.

Ele a deixava na cama, ia à cozinha preparar duas canecas de chá, voltava e deitava-se ao lado dela. Então, ela deitava a cabeça bem em cima do seu peito, enquanto os dedos traçavam o desenho fino e esbranquiçado, quase sumido, das cicatrizes em seu peito e seu braço.

"Deve ter doído muito", ela disse na primeira vez em que fizeram amor, lembrava de estar exatamente na mesma posição em que estava agora, com a cabeça sobre seu coração;

"Doeu como o inferno, Hermione. Mas quer saber? Eu faria tudo de novo", ele disse sem precisar pensar muito, distraído desfazendo nós em seu cabelo, respirando calmamente.

"Por quê?", e ela pensou que nunca o deixaria. Ela agradecia por tê-lo em sua vida, Ron era tudo aquilo que ela queria, para sempre.

"Por você, Hermione. Por você", e ela acreditou, porque ela o amava como nunca amou ninguém antes. Ela distribuiu beijou por todas as marcas, pensando que o amava um pouco mais naquele momento.

Mas isso fora há sete anos. Oito anos atrás, Ron ficou doente. Ele, teimoso, se recusou a ir ao médico.

"Deixa para lá, Hermione, é só um resfriado", ele disse a ela.

O _resfriado_ evoluiu para _a tosse chata do Ron_ e, um mês depois, deram-lhe o nome de _câncer. _Quando saíram do médico, ele disse que estava tudo bem, que ia sair dessa. Fez todos os tratamentos, sem questionar, porque, no fundo, ele estava com medo também. Quando o médico disse que lhe restava pouco tempo, ele disse estava em paz. Que teve uma boa vida.

"Mas você não tem nem trinta anos, Ron!"

"Eu disse boa, mamãe, não longa", e ele a abraçou, bem forte. Disse que ele ia ficar bem, e Molly acreditou. Seu funeral foi a sete de julho do ano seguinte e, até que ele desse seu último suspiro, Molly acreditou nele.

Em uma dessas noites insones, ela sentia falta do chá, dos braços e até das cicatrizes. Dirigiu-se a varanda, um cigarro entre os lábios, a fumaça mentolada sumindo no ar da noite.

"Hermione?", o cheiro era diferente, era nicotina, metal e oceano. A voz era mais rouca, e os braços ao seu redor eram mais finos.

Era uma pessoa diferente ao seu lado há dois anos.

"Está tudo bem?", ele perguntou baixinho, como quem faz uma confidência.

"Sim, está tudo bem. Pode voltar a dormir", ela respondeu sem coragem para olhá-lo nos olhos naquela madrugada.

"Você não vem? Está frio aqui. Está nublado", e os olhos dele eram do exato tom de cinza das nuvens.

"Eu vou já".

"OK", ele plantou um beijo em sua nuca e a deixou sozinha.

Ela ficou olhando suas costas, os dedos trilhando a própria cicatriz no braço direito, pensando em como eles acabaram juntos. Ela, advogada do Ministério encarregada de todos os prisioneiros de guerra em regime de liberdade condicional. Ele, um dos presos. Um bem teimoso, que se recusou a fazer o acompanhamento psiquiátrico de 7 seções antes de ser "readmitido na sociedade". Ela precisou acompanhar cada passo dele sem magia, e ele passou a precisar dela para respirar.

Draco não entrou em sua vida como um furacão, mais parecia como o clima em dezembro. A temperatura baixa, dia após dia, e em um deles amanhece nevando, e você se pergunta como aquilo aconteceu. Draco a lembrava vários dezembros, vinho tinto e cigarro.

Ela voltou para a cama, e o abraço dele era tão bom que chegava a doer. Era madrugada de primeiro de março e o coração que batia sob sua face esquerda também era cheio de cicatrizes.

"Doeu, Draco?", ela perguntou, passando a mão sobre o seu pulso esquerdo, descoberto. A sua tez era tão pálida por baixo do negro da marca que ela conseguia ver as veias por baixo da sua pele.

"Ainda dói", porque estar com ela era querer arrancar a própria pele, e ganhar uma cicatriz parecida com a dela.

Se sangrasse, o sangue que escorreria seria igual ao que escorreu do braço dela quando ganhou a sua própria cicatriz?

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu estou com você", ele respondeu sem precisar pensar muito, mas respondeu baixinho, nada além de um suspiro de hálito com sabor de menta e nicotina.

"Então, por que você ainda está aqui?"

"Por que _você_ está, Hermione?"

Ela não soube o que responder e, com simplicidade, beijou sobre seu coração. Deixou que eternidades se passassem por eles, antes que dissesse alguma coisa.

"Eu tenho cicatrizes também", e mostrou a ele seu braço, onde havia uma cicatriz quase desaparecida, esbranquiçada, mas onde ainda estava legível a palavra _mudblood_.

Ele traçou cada letra com a ponta dos dedos, quase sem tocá-la, concentrado. Ele quis dizer que sentia muito, mas não encontrou as palavras, e talvez nunca as encontrasse; por isso se afastou dela apenas o suficiente para que substituísse os dedos pelos lábios. Ele beijou cada contorno com tanta leveza quanto era possível caber em meio a tanta dor.

"Eu te amo", e ele precisava que ela soubesse disso, que ela soubesse que a dor que ele falava não podia apagar o tamanho do amor que sentia por ela.

Ele precisava que ela soubesse que, quando o dia um se tornasse dia dois de março, ele estaria lá por ela, e estaria lá por todos os primeiros de março dos anos seguintes.

Ele precisava que ela soubesse que quando aquelas cicatrizes se tornassem eternas nas páginas dos livros de história, no mistério dos pigmentos dos artistas contemporâneos, ele tornaria viável o impossível para estar lá com ela para ver, porque ele precisava dela demais para que o refúgio da arte fosse a única eternidade para eles dois.

"Eu te amo", disse quase adormecida, o cheiro de metal, nicotina e mar ao seu redor.

Parecia a coisa mais certa do mundo, apesar – não –, _por _tudo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NA.:** Hello, beautiful :* Essa oneshot saiu depois de muita luta, foi feita para o IV Challenge Nasty&Filthy, na seção DHr no 6V, mestrado pela linda da Arícya Magnail (agora Anastasia Romanov, nunca vou me acostumar, sorry darlin'). Cicatrizes são boas contadoras de histórias, principalmente de Draco e Hermione. A fic não foi betada, eu revisei umas mil vezes para tirar os errinhos mais escrotos, mas sempre escapa alguma coisa, não é? Peço humildemente que relevem =)

Vamos lá, sejam lindos e me deixem um review.

Beijo.


End file.
